


Try Knot to Keep Me Waiting, Love

by KnottheWolf



Series: Tying My Heart Up in Knots [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Stiles Stilinski, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Blow Jobs, Boypussy, Hermaphrodite Derek Hale, Hermaphrodites, Knotting, M/M, Mentions of Murder, Omega Derek Hale, Oral Knotting, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Content, Stiles Stilinski is Older Than Derek Hale, Teasing, a/b/o dynamics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 08:43:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20775749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnottheWolf/pseuds/KnottheWolf
Summary: “You two are so cute it’s giving me diabetes.”Stiles flips him the bird and says, “Hey Douchemore, why don’t you go raid the perfectly fine kitchen you have at your house, instead of eating all of my food.”“Maybe, Ass-linski, I don’t feel like having to drive all the way across town to get a damn bagel.”“Assface.”“Knothead.”“Children.” Lydia tsk from where she’s perched perfectly on a kitchen stool, spreading cream cheese on her bagel. “Would you like to continue your sandbox fighting, or are you going to have breakfast?”





	Try Knot to Keep Me Waiting, Love

**Author's Note:**

> I return with more of this series! Because a lot of you enjoyed the first part and I wasn’t yet ready to put this series to rest, also I just really wanted to write more and already had like 2k words written for the next series.
> 
> Anyways this fic will mostly be focusing on Stiles and Derek’s ever growing relationship as Derek’s heat is to come and we get a meet the family scene as well as some good old fashioned office sex.
> 
> Enjoy!

Derek wakes up to it being too goddamn early in the morning, someone’s phone is going off and banging on the front door. He grunts and slaps at the warm breathing body next to him, he doesn’t care to be civilized at the moment he just wants to go back to bed. And the loud pounding isn’t helping! Stiles makes a noise as if he’s trying to say,_ ‘Why the hell did you wake me up as well!’_ It’s another minute of his phone wailing and more knocking before Stiles growls and gets up, throwing the sheets off of him as he stumbles around trying to pull his boxers on. Derek takes this moment to appreciate whoever woke them up so early, as it gives him the opportunity to roll over on the now vacant spot and curl up over the warm area. Snuggling against the pillow that has Stiles scent all over it.

He greatly enjoys Stiles musky scent with that pinch of cinnamon which always has Derek sighing dreamily. Not that anyone knows that, because he keeps that to himself and only too himself. The sound of murmuring can be heard from the other room, but Derek doesn’t care enough to listen in. He does care that his extra heat warmer is gone, his whole back feeling cold without Stiles there to cuddle him. So he grumbles and festers in the ever growing colder spot of warmth until he notices it’s been ten minutes and Stiles still hasn’t come back to bed. Growling in frustration, Derek throws himself out of bed and pulls on his underwear before following the sound of voices to the living room.

Only to find Stiles, Jackson and two people he hasn’t met yet sitting around the the living room with yellow case folders piled on the table. “Stiles.” He mumbles but it comes out more grouchy than tired. Said Alpha instantly jerks his head up from where he’s hunched over his laptop, a lazy smile growing on his face as Derek walks over to him.

“Hi. Hey. Sorry to wake you up, why don’t you go back to bed, babe. You’ve got class tomorrow.” He says, voice soft and gentle like he’s trying to soothing Derek back to sleep.

Grunting, Derek pulls the blanket over the couch off and flops down besides Stiles. Bundling himself under the heavy blanket and against Stiles warmth until he’s comfortable, while ignoring the others stares. “Afternoon class.” Derek grunts, “Come back to bed. S’ too cold without you there.”

Wrapping his free arm around Derek, Stiles presses a kiss to the Omega’s messy hair, “Sorry, baby. I can’t go back to bed yet, duty calls.”

Jackson snorts, “More like rude awakenings at 4 in the goddamn morning.”

Derek grumbles in agreement, which gets a chuckle out of Stiles who’s now running his fingers through Derek’s hair. Huffing, Derek burrows his face into Stiles side and closes his eyes, not quite sleeping but also choosing not to wake up because he doesn’t feel like actually being awake.

He’s not lazy. It’s close to finals week and Derek has been beating the books day in and day out, only taking breaks when Stiles pulls him out of his focus. Usually by pressing kisses to Derek’s cheek until he pulls his eyes away from the words before him, or on one memorable moment when Stiles was sitting on the couch next to Derek watching tv and he sneezed loud enough to scare Derek into shifting. Derek had been more shock afterwards when Stiles kept apologizing for sneezing, like he was worried Derek would be upset with him for disrupting him. The Omega had just laughed at Stiles worry and shoved his books to the side, before throwing himself on the Alpha and attacking the older man’s lips. That had been last week, and Derek was kind of missing having sex. He wasn’t starved for it. Stiles would spend all day making out with Derek, or dry humping on the bed like teenagers, but they were both busy recently.

Tuning into the conversation happening in the room to ignore any thoughts that might lead him to having an awkward boner, Derek found himself a little lost in conversation.

“So, while Miller was having a drink at the bar-which we have enough eye witnesses to prove he was there that night, and didn’t leave till around 1 am. His husband was across town murdering a happy couple. But we don’t have any proof to show he wasn’t there, or show the jury he’s innocent.” Stiles summarized, voice low with sleep and thoughtfulness.

“Exactly.” The red head pointed out.

“Jesus Christ, Lydia, why do you always have to pick the hardest cases.”

“Oh, please. You’ve know me since elementary school, you know I don’t back down from a fight. Especially when there’s an asshole Alpha involved.” The woman, Lydia, says as-a-matter-of-fact. “Now, I need you and Danny to comb through any cameras that might be around the crime scene for me and see what you can find. Jackson and I are going to work on a game plan while organizing all the evidence we have to prove Mr. Elliot is innocent, and send his abusive lying murderer husband to jail.”

At ‘_murderer_’ Derek immediately sits up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as he whips his head around to stare at Stiles.

“Murder?”

The Alpha raises an eyebrow at Derek, shaking his head as he says, “Don’t worry about it. You’ve already got exams to worry about, no need to get mixed in with my work, and Lydia’s hurricane of determination.”

“I resent that, Stilinski.” Stiles shrugs at her words, not put off at all by the woman’s sharp gaze.

It’s then that Derek notices Lydia’s an Omega and the dark haired man-Danny-is an Alpha. It’s such an odd group, it reminds Derek a little about his family and how they’ve always been a little odd. It’s comforting a little. Pushing that thought away, Derek tries to sneak a glance at what Stiles is working on his laptop. But gets lost after watching random numbers and words flash across the screen, it’s almost like watching a movie where the computer person is hacking into top secret government files and the screen is a jumble of numbers that make no sense. Derek grunts and flops back down on the couch, pulling the blanket over him to cover himself from the light and lets himself fall asleep to the sound of keyboards typing and Stiles petting his hair.

When morning finally comes, or really, Derek’s alarm wakes him up at the time he’s supposed to have waken up at, he simply grumbles and buries his face into Stiles side. Both of them having fallen asleep awkwardly on the couch together; Stiles still sitting up with his laptop now tossed onto the side table and an arm thrown over Derek’s body. While Derek is curled up into the Alpha’s side like some heat-seeking alien. Stiles is the one who actually leans over to turn Derek’s phone alarm off, before twisting around awkwardly on the couch so he pull Derek up to his chest and cuddle the younger man. Derek kind of resents the fact that a small part of his brain purrs at having the Alpha cuddle him. But he also accepts the fact that when given the chance, Derek would choose cuddling with Stiles over a lot of things.

_Except_ sex with Stiles.

“You gonna wake up anytime soon, Der?” Stiles asks him, a smirk on his face as he watches Derek rub his cheek against his bare chest.

“No.”

The Alpha chuckles at that, leaning down to nose against Derek’s hair while cupping his cheeks with his hands. Tilting his head up, Derek kisses Stiles waiting lips and melts just a little bit when Stiles scratches at the nape of his neck. Jackson makes a gagging noise from where he’s standing at the entryway of the kitchen, “You two are so cute it’s giving me diabetes.”

Stiles flips him the bird and says, “Hey Douchemore, why don’t you go raid the perfectly fine kitchen you have at your house, instead of eating all of my food.”

“Maybe, Ass-linski, I don’t feel like having to drive all the way across town to get a damn bagel.”

“Assface.”

“Knothead.”

“Children.” Lydia tsk from where she’s perched perfectly on a kitchen stool, spreading cream cheese on her bagel. “Would you like to continue your sandbox fighting, or are you going to have breakfast?”

Jackson crosses his arms and rolls his eyes before walking back into the kitchen, while Stiles fist bumps the air at the Omegas retreating figure.

“Dork.” Derek teases. Looking down at him, Stiles give shim a find look at he tells him, “Yeah. But I’m your dork.”

That makes something warm settle in Derek’s stomach. Soft and fuzzy feelings buzzing around like bees on a sunny day. Getting off the couch, Derek grabs Stiles hand and leads the Alpha to his room. Once the door is closed, Derek waits a minute before spinning around to tackle Stiles to the wall and kiss the man to death. Which Stile has no problem with the way he’s wrapping his arms around Derek’s waist, one hand slithering up to cup the back of the Omega’s head as the kissing gets heavier.

“I wish they weren’t here.” Derek whines, “I want to blow you so badly, Stiles. Want you to knot my mouth.”

“Jesus!” The Alpha groans, head falling back to hit against the wall, “You’re gonna have me getting hard here quicker than you think, if you keep saying shit like that. Fuck baby, I’ll make it up to you later when they’re not here.” Nipping at Stiles jaw, Derek presses his face against the Alpha’s neck to inhale his scent as a way to calm himself down.

“You better.” He mumbles.

Releasing his hold on the Alpha, Derek watches as Stiles cursed and fixes his boxers so his hard on isn’t as obvious. “Don’t look so smug.” He grumbles at Derek who is all but smirking at the Alpha.

“Oh, it’s ok when you do it, but not when I do?” Derek teases.

“Wh-You do this all the time! I don’t know how I put up with you, you’re such a damn tease all the time.” Stiles sputters, glaring when Derek laughs.

“Whatever, you love it.” Derek ducks to press a quick kiss to Stiles lips, before running out of the room to leave a flustered Alpha. When Jackson spots him coming into the kitchen he just grins and says, “Nice one.” Leaving Danny and Lydia to give Derek confused looks, only to get answered when Stiles practically waddles into the kitchen. That has Danny smirking and Lydia barking with laughter.

“I hate you all. Can’t you just let a man walk in his own kitchen with an obvious boner in peace.” Stiles grumbles as he pours himself a cup of coffee.

“Sorry, boo.” Derek teases, “Sometimes you just gotta knock the Alpha down a peg.”

“Amen.” Lydia grins, and then turns to look at Derek, “Oh, I like you. Jackson said you were good but I didn’t expect you to be this good. I might have to keep you around.”

Stiles glare and throws an arm around Derek waist, “Absolutely not. If I leave him with you for barely an hour he’ll come back with sharp teeth and claws to flay me with.”

“I already have those, Stiles.” Derek reminds the man.

“Trusts me. You don’t have claws like Lydia does. I will never forget Junior year, Patrick Wallace.” Stiles says like he’s speaking at someone’s funeral. Danny goes pale for a minute and then nods in agreement with the other Alpha. “That was a whole other nightmare.”

Rolling his eyes, Derek glances at the clock and groans when he sees the time. “Hey, I gotta head out. I had a study brunch with my pack and some other friends.” He tells Stiles, draining the rest of his tea, and then spins around to kiss the Alpha, “Dinner tonight?”

“When does your class end? I’ll pick you up and we can go to that Indian place you like.”

“7. And I’ll text you if I’m late coming out.”

“Okay.” Stiles smiles. Rushing to get dressed and packing his bag, Derek leaves with one more kiss before grabbing his keys and heading out the front door. He takes the quick way to the coffee place he usually meets his study group with, getting in a couple minutes late but it seems not everyone has arrived yet so he’s not too worried.

Already sitting at the table is Kira, Erica and Boyd which means Malia, Scott, Allison and a few other people he doesn’t remember the name of. He idly listens to the girls spend the first ten minutes gossiping about who’s dating who and some other things Derek could careless to hear about, before clearing his throat and pointing out that they have a test coming up soon. Ashley rolls her eyes but her friend Cat listens to him and pulls out her book. The group spend around an hour studying and sharing notes before getting interrupted again.

“Wow. Hottie alert.” Ashely-or was it Jennifer says at something over her shoulder.

Erica looks up and has that feral grin on her face which tells Derek he’s not going to like what he’s looking at. The other girl, who Derek is pretty sure this one is Ashley actually puffs her chest out and checks her make up quickly. Huffing, Derek turns his head to see what the fuss is all about, not expecting to see Danny and Stiles walk into the little coffee store. Neither Alpha seems to notice his little group which Derek is grateful for because he doesn’t need Jennifer gossiping to the whole campus Derek’s dating some older Alpha.

“Can we get back to studying.” Derek growls at the girls.

“Oh please, we’ve been going at it for almost two hours. Let’s just take a little break.” Jennifer huffs and gets up from her seat, “Its not like you’d understand, Hale.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” He growls.” Jennifer ignores him as she continues striding over to the two Alpha’s, Derek looks over to the others in the group and raised an eyebrow.

Erica ends up being the one who answers, “A lot of us notice that you always study a bit too much, you make school your whole life and well you ignore that there’s more to school than just doing homework or studying.”

He grunts, “So what, I’m supposed to go to _every_ party available and get drunk. Thanks but no _thanks_.”

“Well, maybe not a college party. But I wonder what kind of fancy ass party Stiles night take you too.” Erica grins.

“Who’s Stiles?” Ashely asks. Before Derek can open his mouth to snap at her, Jennifer comes back and falls into her seat with an angry growl.

“Fucking asshole!” She hollers.

“Oh.” Cat sighs, giving Jennifer a look like she understands what’s going on, “Lemme guess, married?”

“No! He just kept ignoring me to talk to the barista there, and then flat out told me that I wasn’t his type! How dare he. I’m everyone’s type.Ugh, probably isn’t good anyways.”

Cat shrugs, “Maybe next time, Jen.”

Once again Derek is interrupted from speaking when someone sets a cup of coffee down in front of him. He turns to the teenager who set the coffee down, eyebrows furrowed, and ready to bite someone’s head off he growls, “I didn’t order another coffee.”

“Uh-the dude over there ordered it for you, told me to deliver it to you.” The teenager stutters, clearly not prepared for Derek’s glare of doom. Twisting his head around to see who the kid is pointing too, Derek really shouldn’t be surprised to see Stiles winking back at him with that oh-so-smug smirk of his. He grunts his thanks to the scampering teenager and picks the cup up, pausing when he sees writing on it. ‘Call me when you finish glaring your books to death, baby :) ~S’ And like the asshole he is, Stiles even writes his phone number on the styrofoam coffee cup.

Rolling his eyes and trying not to feel too smug at Jennifer’s shocked face, Derek takes a big sip of the drink before setting it back down and getting out of his seat to follow after Stiles and Danny as they leave the store. “Stiles!” He calls after the Alpha.

When Stiles slows down and turns to smile at him, Derek takes great satisfaction when he grabs the Alphas’ tie and pulls him down for an open mouthed kiss. Stiles practically groans into the kiss, pressing against Derek until they’re chest to chest. Stiles opens his mouth a little bit which Derek’s takes the opportunity to lick inside his mouth, groaning when Stiles’ own tongue touches his. Both of them pull back when Danny clears his throat. Flushed and panting, Derek tilts his head down in slight embarrassment of turning what was supposed to be chaste kiss into a full out snogging. Stiles just seems smug, not even caring at the look Danny is giving the both of them.

The Alpha swoops down to press another kiss to Derek’s lips, a smile on his face as he says against the Omega’s lips, “See you after class.”

Dazed, Derek watches as Stiles adjust his tie before turning to continue walking with Danny, looking back to wink at Derek over his shoulder. Derek doesn’t even he’s still smiling until he sits back down at the table where the study group is being held, and everyone’s staring at him like he grew two heads. In an instant the smile is gone, “What?” He snaps at all of them.

Erica, the asshole that she is, pops his bubble by saying, “Sorry, I think they’re still in shock from the XXX rated make out session you had with your boyfriend.”

“It wasn’t that bad.” He grumbles, shoulders hunching a little from her teasing.

“Dude, I could see tongues.” Scott states. Derek points an accusing finger between Scott and Allison, “You don’t get a say in this, I’ve practically seen both of you naked.”

Both of them at least have the decency to look embarrassed.

Scoffing, Derek packs up his things after a glance at his watch tells him he needs to get to the college soon, “Whatever, I have class to get to.”

“Congrats on the hot boyfriend!” Kira calls as he leaves; he’s not that irritated by Kira.

He’s actually a bit more friendly with her than most people, but that’s probably because they’re both Omegas and Kira just has this vibe around her that makes him feel less likely to murder. It’s nice to have someone he can complain about Omega problems with-not that Erica would understand, she’s been with Boyd since high school and thinks going into heat is the best excuse to have kinky sex for a week. While Kira and Derek both grumble about the thing and having hour long arguments about Omega rights. There was one time when both Kira and Derek had gotten partially drunk together and went on a rant that last till 3 in the morning, before they both passed out and were late to class the next day.

It was a night to remember. Unlike tonight which will be filled with boring slides that Derek will studiously take notes on everything, and praying the girl who sits two seats away from him won’t stop the teacher every second to ask ridiculous questions.

_ ______ _

Finishing up his last few bits of notes, Derek packs everything up in his backpack before leaving class. He checks his phone to see the few messages Stiles sent him and smiles at the silly emoji hearts Stiles always adds when he text Derek, when they first started dating Derek had thought they were stupid and childish but now whenever he sees the little things his stomach flutters. It’s kind of a lame thing to get so emotional about, but Derek’s had some shitty relationships in the past-and some extremely even shittier ones. And the way it’s been with Stiles makes him feel like he’s in cloud nine.

There’s a honk which has him looking up and smirking when he spots Stiles leaning against his ridiculously expensive car. A red Ferrari. Of all the cars the Alpha could have gotten it just had to be that one. The most eye grabbing and attention holding car, which has everyone staring or looking over their shoulders to gawk at. Trying not to stop himself from smirking or smiling-or a combination of both-Derek makes his way over the campus to Stiles.

“Could you have been more obvious with coming here. It’s like you want everyone to know I have emotions.”

Stiles throws his head back and laughs at that. “Sorry, next time I’ll play “Toxic” by Brittany Spears on the speaks up high. Maybe that’ll stop them from staring.”

“Don’t you dare!”

“Your right, “S&M” by Rihanna is totally our song.”

“Stiles!”

The Alpha is smirking from ear to ear, chuckling as he starts up the car his laughter engulfed by the roaring of the engine. Crossing his arms, Derek tries to glare at the Alpha but when Stiles leans over to quickly peck him on the cheek it’s gone in an instance.

The warm fluttering feeling rushing back into his chest as he tangles their fingers together. The drive to Stiles’ place is filled with a comfortable silence that is filled with the radio playing in the background; one hand holding Stiles the other messing with his phone as he scrolls through texts and notifications from apps. He smiled to himself when he caught on to Stiles quietly humming the song on the radio, the Alpha never taking his eyes off the road as they made their way to his apartment.

When they get there, Derek can’t seem to keep his eyes off the older man. Watching as Stiles stretches his arms over his head, the suit he’s wearing clings to him perfectly showing off the muscular tone of his body underneath the fine clothing. His pants are well tailored, Derek could have figured that out with one glance really, the way he damnable things huh the Alpha in the right places. And when he glances down to Stiles crotch Derek feels his cheeks heat up as he eyes the outline of Stiles dick. While the ride the elevator up Derek still can’t seem to keep his eyes off from the Alpha; head down, eyes looking over the rim of his glasses as he watches Stiles yawn as the man stares at his phone out of pure boredom. There’s are the hint of stubble growing on Stiles face, which makes Derek wonder what it would look like if he grew it out instead of shaving it all the time, wonders what the burn would feel like to have Stiles rub it against his inner part of his thighs where he’s the most sensations.

Derek blushes from how he’s already chubbed a bit from just thinking of Stiles doing filthy things to him. When he was with...her-Derek would get embarrassed and shameful of himself when he got hard in public places, sometimes from Kate teasing him or rubbing him off and then leaving him to stand there in shame, or he’d get lost in thought. With her he always felt like they were doing something dangerous-but in that fun _‘Ooh, we’re about to do something crazy and it’s exhilarating’_ way-and he was always on edge, worried that someone would suddenly jump out of nowhere. But with Stiles...it’s different. He’s still a little embarrassed to be half hard in an elevator with the Alpha standing right next to him, but he doesn’t feel horrible about it in fact he feels...risky? It’s a weird way to think about the situation. But Derek had a shitty first couple relationships and being with Stiles has lesson the pain those terrors have caused him, in fact he feels like a whole weight has been lifted off his shoulder.

There’s still that small bit of pressure there-like ghost hands feeling all over his body and making him want to hurl, but sometimes the way Stiles looks at him it makes it disappear just for a moment and it’s like he can breath.

“Derek? You in there?”

Blinking, Derek looks up from where he’s staring at the floor, haven’t even realized he got lost in his head until Stiles waved a hand in front of his face. “Uh...”

The Alpha chuckles, “You wanna come in or do you plan on staying the night in the elevator?”

Glancing at his surroundings, Derek huffs at himself for getting lost in his head. He takes a minute to just take a deep breathe and calm himself, before reaching out to grab Stiles hand and leads them to Stiles apartment. The older man doesn’t say a word as they walk there, Derek pulling his spare key out to open the door and drag Stiles in whims him, kicking it shut before spinning around to toss his bag on the couch.

“Can I blow you?” He ask after spinning around to face Stiles, whom promptly chokes on air from Derek’s words.

“Uh-oh, yeah. Yes! Fuck yes!” The Alpha tosses his own bag down on the couch, before getting dragged to the bedroom where Derek pushes him on the bed.

“Fuck.” Stiles mumbles as Derek leans over to kiss him, a hungry thing that has them both groaning for more.

Stiles was a great kisser; not too light or rough, never too wet and he made these noises in the back of his throat that always had Derek leaning in for more than one kiss. They leaned against the doorway, enjoying the moment while it lasted-lips wet with spit as they kiss, Stiles hands slide down Derek’s back as he grabs his ass and pushes him forward. Derek pulls back to grin as he feels the Alpha’s erection rub against his jeans, leaning forward he bites at Stiles lower lip, “Hard already? I’m surprised you’re not leaking through your pants.”

“Fuck.” Stiles groans, continuing to lean forward to get at Derek’s lips again. Even when Derek teasingly pulls his head back so the Alpha can’t kiss him, Stiles is quick to follow after his lips. “I love it when you talk dirty to me.”

“Well then you should hurry up and get naked on your bed. I won’t blow you out here on my knees, you’re going to have to work for it,” leaning forward, Derek drops his voice low as he huskily says, “Alpha.” Against Stiles ear.

Stiles practically growls at that; baring his teeth as his nostrils flare, body leaning forward as if ready to pounce but he pulls back at the last second. Derek watches as Stiles take a shaky breath to calm himself down, before turning his head to pepper the Omegas jaw. “Anything for you.” Wistful with an undertone of lust.

Taking a step back, Stiles begins to walk towards his room pulling off his shirt to throw it to the side as he gets closer to the bed. Derek takes the time to compose himself; fixing the glasses on his face before pulling off his own bag that was still on and shucking off his shoes as he stalks after the Alpha. The sight inside the bedroom has him breathless; bare naked and laced out on the bed like a decadent meal, Stiles looks delicious under the low lighting in the room. The smirk on his face would have irked Derek if it was from another Alpha, but Stiles just gets him thrilled. Throwing off his own shirt and pants, he decides last minute to keep his underwear on as he settles laying between Stiles’ legs.

Immediately he takes a nose dive against the bushel of navel hair Stiles has growing between his legs, inhaling at the spot where the scent is most rich before turning his head the other way to bite the inside of Stiles thighs. He makes sure to let his fangs poke at the skin so when he pulls away it’s red and raw, smirkingly he knows that by tomorrow it’ll leave a nasty mark on Stiles skin. And that has the part of Derek that feels possessive towards Stiles grinning happily.

“Jesus Christ!” Stiles yelps when Derek bit him, head falling back down against the headboard he’s leaning against when Derek turns his head again and licks up Stiles cock in one long stroke. “Jesu-fuck! Didn’t expect you to go for the prize so quickly, baby.”

Derek blushes a little at that, head ducked a little, “Sorry. Too fast?”

“No! No no. You were perfect!” Stiles corrects, bringing his heads up to cup Derek’s face, rubbing circles against his skin. “I was just expecting you to take your time is all, but if you don’t want too that’s perfectly fine with me, Der. You do whatever you want.”

“And what if I want to mark you?” Derek rumbles, his chest vibrating with a growl that starts at the back of his throat. His senses suddenly going haywire as his wolf leaps under his skin, where it settles just below the surface of the skin prowling in circles and baring fangs.

Pushing up, Derek stalks forward like he’s hunting prey. His face slowly taking the shift and watching every tick and twitch of Stiles face as the older man watches him back, he sees Stiles eyes widen but he doesn’t smell any fear on the man which has him moving closer until their noses are touching. Derek runs his hands up Stiles chest, feeling the coping muscles beneath his clawed fingertips as he snaps his jaw in a show of power.

“What if I want to _mark_ you up, Stiles? Make it so anyone who glances your way knows that you’re taken.” He snarls, pushing Stiles down until his back hits the bed.

“Is this because of that girl at the coffee shop earlier today?” Stiles finally speaks up. That has Derek growling and flashings his blue eyes, the tips of his claws pressing down against Stiles skin but not enough to break the skin.

“Yes.” He hisses through fangs. “No one is allowed to touch you like me. Only I get to do this.”

To make his point, Derek starts to rut his hips against Derek until he smearing their cocks together. Moving up a little he has Stiles cock covered in his slick until the wet slapping sounds vibrate around the room. Stiles moans, he head tilting back in a angle that has his throat baring at Derek.

“Oh god.” The sound of Stiles voice cracking has the heat in Derek’s nelly becoming an inferno as he growls lowly and scrapes his teeth against the bates skin. “Yes. Fuck yes. Mark me up, Der. Please. Want everyone to see I’m yours.” The Alpha babbles as his hips jerk upwards so his cock can rub against Derek’s wet pussy.

Pressing fangs against Stiles skin hard enough to leave a mark but not to break the skin has some primal part of Derek’s brain howling. He feels wild and untamed as he continues to leave marks over the Alpha’s skin; he bites over Stiles nipples, his abs, shoulders, navel and the insides of his thighs. When he spots the Alphas’ leaking cock, Derek immediately reins back in his fangs as he kitten licks up Stiles balls and his cock until he gets to the head. Stiles grips the sheets beneath him, white knuckled and panting.

Hooded eyes watching Derek as he sucks kisses against the older man’s cock. When he gets to the base of Stiles cock where the knot is slowly starting to form Derek sucks at the hot flesh, lapping at it while a hand comes up to take Stiles cock in its hold. Lifting up, Derek makes himself comfortable before finally wrapping his lips around the head of Stiles cock and sucking. Slurping at the precome dripping from the head and moaning at the taste. He hears Stiles head fall back against the pillow one hand is gripping while the other comes down to run through Derek’s hair. Settling at the back of his head where Stiles grips his skull lightly as if he’s trying to push Derek’s head down to take the rest of his cock. But the Alpha never pushes him.

Instead Stiles lets Derek take the lead, sitting back and moaning as he enjoys the feeling of Derek’s tongue wrapping around the head of his cock. But when Derek does take the rest of the Alphas cock in his mouth it’s with one fluid motion, his head falls down only stopping when his lips are pressing at the base of Stiles cock and his nose is buddies in the older man’s pubes. Stiles makes this strangled moaning noise that has Derek smirking. He can feel the man writhing beneath him, as he settles his hands on top of Stiles thighs to hold him down. Barely taking a moment to breath and relax, Derek barrels on and starts bobbing his head up and down. Swallowing around Stiles cock when he head falls down while sucking when he goes to pull upwards.

It has the Alpha going mad with trying to fit his hips upwards to drive his cock into that wet heat. But with his added werewolf strength, Derek pleasantly holds Stiles down until the man is just struggling beneath him.

“Fuck-Der. _My knot_.” He hears the older man warn.

However, Derek’s already aware of Stiles massive forming knot. It’s not a walk in the park trying to take all of the Alpha’s cock in his mouth, and to take his knot as well. He already knows his mouth is going to be aching tomorrow. When Stiles tries to pull him off, Derek growls and swats his hand away continuing to swallow Stiles cock. The Alpha moans and curses, his hips rut up once more as his whole body twitches and stutters as he howls from coming. The knot swells further in Derek’s mouth, now stuck there as Derek swallows every once of cum pouring in his mouth.

Derek’s never liked the taste of cum-not that he’s had a bunch of peoples to really be picky, but Stiles just...He taste good. Like a drink you savior every once in a while and it always taste better after you haven’t had it for a while. It feels like forever until the come slows down to slow spurts every once in a while, and Derek settles with having to be stuck with Stiles knot tied in his mouth. Said Alpha still panting and out of breath. Which Derek feels extremely smug about. He did that. He had Stiles come undone and turned into an absolute mess.

“God.” Stiles breathes after he’s got his bearings sorted. “That was fucking hot.”

And if Derek could he would have laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are well loved!!


End file.
